The Chase
by bentohouse
Summary: He thought he was punishing her but she knew it was all a game. And the only one who knew all the rules was her. A short Seiftis one-shot. Rating is for mildly suggestive language but nothing too explicit.


A/N: This was just something I've had knocking around in my head for a few days. I wrote this in one day and am not sure if it's even good but my muse won't let go of me until I finish it. This is set sometime at the beginning of the game and sort of took a departure from the game plot towards the end. I hope you guys read and enjoy. And I would so love to get comments and feedbacks on my first one-shot. Yay! :D

.

.

.

"I think you need to be punished."

It started with that one sentence. Just with that, she had him. Just with those words, she let him lock them both inside the so-called 'Disciplinary Committee Room'. Nobody but Seifer went there. Up until then, he was always alone. She didn't know what he did in there but he was always alone.

Not anymore.

"You know that relationships between instructors and students are forbidden, don't you?" he whispered as his hands slowly undid her buttons.

That's right. He saw her talking to Squall. Probably heard her telling Squall to meet her at the Training Centre too. Most definitely saw her reach out to brush Squall's hair away from his eyes.

He bit her earlobe—not too hard to hurt but hard enough to make lightning shoot down her back. Her shirt was already completely undone—her SeeD jacket already lying on the floor—but he still did not touch her. His hands went to cradle the back of her neck and he pulled her closer.

"Of course, as the Head of the Disciplinary Committee, it falls on me to carry out the punishment."

She shivered when his breath caressed her neck. Yet, she still didn't move from her position. Whatever he did, she let him.

Finally, his lips touched her skin. Heat trailed behind as they moved from right below her earlobe to where her collarbone met at the base of her throat. Unconsciously, she arched her neck to give him better access. There was a split second when he pulled away slightly but then she felt the sharp stab of teeth almost breaking her skin.

She gasped, but the pain was nothing compared to the rush of excitement. She wanted to whisper his name but knew it would be a mistake. If she did, then the game would be over.

All too soon, he lifted his head. Smirked down at her and took in her flushed face with a satisfied smug on his. He put a thumb on her chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Let's see if he'll touch you with that mark on your body," he said.

Roughly, he pushed her away and she fell against the wall. Without another word, he turned away and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him with a muted click. She reached inside her pocket and took out the handheld mirror she always kept with her. Sure enough, there was a bruise already forming on the tender flesh where the swell of her left breast began. He'd marked her carefully so that it would only be visible if she took off her top.

Quistis calmly did her buttons. She marveled that her hands didn't shake. She put on her jacket, first dusting it off to make sure it was clean. She was even nodding in acknowledgement as she walked through the hallway afterwards and ran into students and coworkers. All the while, the hickey burned her and she could almost still feel Seifer's lips on it and his breath tickling her neck.

The next time he dragged her inside the room, she had deliberately let him see her call Squall in for a private chat at her desk. She didn't remember what she said to Squall—only remembered the way Seifer's eyes bore into her back as he watched.

She knew he watched her. He had always watched her. When she was teaching in front, his gave never wavered from her face and she almost shook with the intensity. She knew that when he stopped her in the hallway with a snide remark, he was trying to get under her skin and rouse a reaction out of her. She knew that her aloofness infuriated him and her apparent preference for Squall made him seethe.

Yet, he never tried to do more. His pride won't let him. He was not someone who would fall to his knees for the favours of a woman. Oh, how well she understood that part of him. So she had to do more. She had to push him over the edge—had to make him realize that he had a very real risk of losing her. Furthermore, she had to make it seem like he would lose her to the one person he hated more than he hated losing face.

This was madness.

She knew it was madness. She knew she was playing with fire. But she also knew that she wanted him. She wanted to drive him as crazy as he was driving her, to fill his mind with nothing but thoughts of her, and to want him to possess her as much as she wanted to possess him. She wanted to be in his blood, just as he was in hers.

So when he turned her around and trapped her against the door with her back pressed against his front, she didn't protest. When he pulled down her shirt with a sharp tug so that one of her buttons flew off, she didn't make a sound. When he kissed, licked, and scraped his teeth against the sensitive spot on her neck, she didn't pull away. And when she thought she could no longer take it—the sweet pressure of his lips and the tantalizing promise of his hands as his fingers lightly grazed the bare skin of her stomach—he pulled away.

There were no words spoken this time. To him, this was her punishment but to her, it was her pleasure. Still, he would not go beyond leaving a brand of his on her skin. One brand for that first time, and two for this second one. The third time, he left three and a scratch mark on her right shoulder that bled and stung when it hit water. She knew then that he was losing control.

So when he again pulled her into the room the next time, it was without provocation. She barely had time to lock the door behind her before he pushed her back against the door, mumbling something unintelligible and crushing his lips against hers. If there was heat before, this time there was fire. One hand gripped hers tightly against the door, beside her head while the other was on the small of her back, pressing them closer together.

Her free hand was buried in his hair—softer than it looked—as their lips and tongues met and dueled and caressed until the only sound that could be heard in the room was their labored breathing and the wet sounds of their kiss. When she was unresponsive and unyielding before, she was eager and willing now.

And it didn't stop just in the Disciplinary Committee Room after that. A deserted hallway after the bell had rung, an empty classroom when everybody had left, behind the rocks during the class trip to the Fire Cavern—anytime he wanted her, she gave herself willingly. It had stopped being a game of punishment for her and began to turn into something more. She didn't know what and neither did he but she reveled in the almost tender possessiveness of his embrace, of the thrill of his desire and need, and the feel of his body pressed hard against hers.

She knew he felt it too. He never told her he wanted her but she could feel it in the way his fingers gently brushed her skin. It was there in his voice as he murmured her name in a hoarse whisper, or groaned as she ran her hands down his chest.

She wanted him to want all of her. She needed him to need all of her. She wanted him to think of her as his, just as she had always been without him even realizing. She wanted him to know that when his hand traced the outline of her spine, she shivered with her need for him, just as she knew that the way she caressed his cheek with just her fingers was enough to smooth away the scowl between his brows.

Seifer's touch was electric and his desire intoxicating. But more than that, his affection was both her undoing and salvation. With just a small kiss on her temple, she trembled. When he absently combed his fingers through her hair as they sat reading together in the quad, she melted. And when he looked at her with real warmth in his eyes and a smile on his lips, her heart sang.

This was what she wanted all along. Squall was just bait. She unashamedly admitted to herself that she was merely using him to catch Seifer's attention. And maybe Seifer could already tell. He'd stopped mentioning Squall altogether. But he still roughly pulled her away when he saw them talking together—it was unavoidable since she was Squall's instructor. And when he kissed her passionately when he saw Squall approaching, she didn't care. She relished in his jealousy. And when one of the Trepies got too close and he barked more vehemently at them, she thrived on his possessiveness.

"You know that relationships between instructors and students are forbidden, don't you?" she teased one day in the cafeteria when he put his arms around her from behind as they waited in line. She was an instructor and she could have just sat in the lounge and order food but she liked sitting with the students. Now she only ever sat with Seifer while people pretended not to notice.

"Yeah but let's face it, nobody's going to say anything about it. The Headmaster adores you and the students are afraid of me," he said, putting his chin on her shoulder.

Still, it wasn't enough. She wanted to be closer, not just in body but in mind and spirit too. They'd known each other for so long and yet only now were they beginning to understand each other. She knew he wanted more out of life. But now she understood the restless anticipation he felt that something great was waiting for him and was still out of reach. He knew she was discontent with life even though she had practically everything she ever dreamed of—to be the best student in Garden, to be the youngest SeeD ever, to be the youngest Instructor ever—but now he understood that what she wanted most was to belong.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, when everybody else had already slept, they would sneak outside Garden and just sat on the grass admiring the stars. They would talk about their dreams of the future and fell asleep holding each other. The one thing they never talked about was those days when he still wanted to punish her for coming on to Squall.

So when finally one day he broached the subject, he asked only one question.

"Why?"

She smiled and ran her hand through his hair. "Because just telling you would have been too easy."


End file.
